Sálvame
by NekoNata
Summary: La palabra que a Watanuki tanto le cuesta pronunciar, y la que Dômeki no necesita escuchar para acudir en su ayuda. Pésimo Summary. Contiene algún Spoiler.


Mi primer y único fanfic de XXXHolic. Un DouWata, para no perder la costumbre XD

El título suena a programa del corazón, pero aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con Belén Esteban (¿Qué estoy diciendo?, perdonen, es un día extraño XD)

Disclaimer: XXXHolic pertenece a las malvadas/maravillosas/desesperantementegeniales Clamp. Cualquier queja o alabanza, a ellas.

Spoilers, creo que no demasiado grandes. Es acorde al anime.

* * *

Watanuki era importante. No sabía exactamente para qué, pero lo intuía. Alguien como Yuuko no lo mantendría a su lado sin una razón de peso.

Se conocían del instituto, ambos eran buenos en deportes y ambos eran amigos de la misma chica. Que Watanuki sintiese cierta rivalidad hacia él no era algo que a Dômeki le extrañase. Él era todo lo que Watanuki no era: serio, calmado, alto, musculoso y acomodado. El chico de ojos azules era la hiperactividad en estado puro. Era volátil, impulsivo, inestable, algo más bajo de estatura y tenía que conformarse con un pequeño apartamento para vivir.

Luego estaba el tema de Himawari, por supuesto. El chico de gafas estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y consideraba a Dômeki como su principal rival por el amor de la chica. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el chico alto nunca había estado interesado por Kunogi, ni por su dulce sonrisa, ni por nada que Watanuki le mencionase cada vez que podía.

Dômeki era el tipo de adolescente al que las admiradoras le surgían de todas partes, cosa que no le resultaba agradable. No soportaba a las chicas que se colgaban de su brazo y se dedicaban a hablarle de lo bueno que era en el tiro con arco o de lo atractivo que resultaba con el uniforme del instituto. Por eso le gustaba que Watanuki le gritara, que le insultara o le amenazara, por mucho que se tapase los oídos tanto para evitar que sus tímpanos estallaran como para provocar en el chico bajito unas rabietas un tanto infantiles (y por cierto, muy divertidas).

Himawari solía decir en esas ocasiones que ambos eran como uña y carne, para desagrado del chico de gafas. Tal vez no se entendieran mutuamente y discutieran más que otra cosa, pero Dômeki estaba seguro de algo. De que si Watanuki estuviese en peligro, él le salvaría. Por eso sujetó su mano para evitar que cayera desde la azotea del instituto, incluso cuando aquel espíritu le estaba arañando el brazo haciéndole sangrar copiosamente. Por eso esperó bajo la lluvia durante diez horas a que el otro chico volviera de debajo de aquella planta, sin paraguas, sólo con la certeza de que él volvería, y de que estaría a su lado si necesitaba ayuda.

- Shizuka, te preocupas demasiado por las personas de tu alrededor. No es que eso sea algo malo, pero deberías preocuparte también por ti mismo. – era lo que solía decirle su abuelo cuando era niño.

Pero por supuesto, Shizuka era un chico bastante terco. Salvaría a Kimihiro las veces que hiciera falta.

- Dilo…

- ¿El qué? – Watanuki lo miraba con enojo.

- Di "**Sálvame**". – contestó Dômeki con su voz monótona de siempre. Simplemente era sincero con lo que deseaba. El de ojos azules estalló en una de sus rabietas.

- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡No pienso decirle eso a un idiota como tú!

- Simplemente dilo.

Y de nuevo, otra pelea. Pero eso era mejor, infinitamente mejor que ver a Watanuki herido, o preocupado.

No le había importado cuidarle incluso cuando el de ojos azules había estado al borde de la muerte, desmayándose y esputando sangre por culpa del desdichado espíritu de una mujer sumida en la soledad. Le había llevado en su espalda desde la tienda, inconsciente, hasta el enorme templo propiedad de la famosa familia de exorcistas a la que pertenecía Dômeki. Lo acostó en el futon, con cuidado de no despertarle. Y entonces, pudo observarle detenidamente. Por una vez, pudo ver a Kimihiro medianamente relajado. Shizuka casi podía escuchar los latidos de su repentinamente acelerado corazón mientras memorizaba con parsimonia cada uno de los rasgos del otro chico. Frunció el ceño, inquieto. Dômeki no era una persona excesivamente expresiva, a diferencia del "bello durmiente". El hecho de que el susodicho estuviese tan calmado y pálido le daba en cierto modo muy mala espina. Lo cubrió con una manta y se alejó de él, aún con una extraña sensación agolpándose en su pecho. Se sentó junto a la pared, algo cansado, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar. Hasta que él despertó, y se marchó de nuevo. Simplemente no pudo permitirlo. El espíritu de la mujer se desvaneció en el aire cuando el exorcista la atravesó con una flecha, mientras Kimihiro solo alcanzaba a observarla entre sollozos y Dômeki permanecía en silencio, con el corazón encogido al ver llorar al otro chico.

Se lo perdonó. Aparentemente, nada cambió entre los dos. Las peleas continuaban, al igual que las risitas de Himawari al verles. Pero ambos sabían que nada volvería a ser como antes, como se demostró con la maldición de la araña.

El tejido arácnido se rompió gracias a la torpeza de Kimihiro y a la "caballerosidad" de Shizuka.

- Mira que eres torpe – comentó Dômeki mientras destrozaba la tela con una vara de madera.

Y así, comenzó el rencor de la araña. El ojo de Dômeki no podía abrirse, su párpado parecía entretejido con una fina pelo resistente tela. Pero aún así, el exorcista insistía en que no era nada importante y en que Watanuki no debía preocuparse.

El ojo de Shizuka parecía haberse sanado, pero no comprendía del todo el por qué. Según su abuelo, las arañas eran criaturas rencorosas y vengativas, que no olvidaban jamás ningún agravio. O al menos, que podían tardar años en hacerlo. En aquel momento, no tuvo duda alguna de que algo iba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Cuando vio a Watanuki al día siguiente, él llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Lo acorraló contra una pared y arrancó el parche sin miramientos. Entonces lo comprendió. Kimihiro había ofrecido su ojo como pago para curarle. No podía permitir que la situación quedase así.

Investigó día y noche entre los antiguos libros de su abuelo, hasta que por fin dio con la solución.

Kimihiro recuperó su ojo, pero este mostraba una tonalidad distinta a la de su azul habitual. Ambos compartían ese ojo, ambos podían ver a través de él.

- Eso tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Watanuki algo acalorado, sin saber con seguridad si era a causa del enojo o de algo más inquietante.

- Que cuando te sientas en peligro, yo podré verlo también. Y podré venir a rescatarte sin que tú me lo pidas.

La mirada bicolor se desorbitó tras las gafas. Las pálidas mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo repentinamente.

- Ni que fuera a necesitar la ayuda de un imbécil como tú – carraspeó Kimihiro para después darse la vuelta y marcharse, clamando a los cuatro vientos lo idiota que era Shizuka Dômeki y lo fuerte e importante que se creía.

Shizuka lo miró, feliz. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus generalmente inexpresivos labios. Aferró su arco con fuerza, para después comenzar a seguir al chico hiperactivo al que los espíritus acechaban constantemente. Él era su guardián, su protector.

Sin saber realmente la razón, Dômeki estaba realmente seguro de que él sería capaz de dar su vida por Watanuki. Aún si él no estaba de acuerdo, o si la timidez le impedía decir aquellas palabras que el exorcista tanto anhelaba.

"_**Sálvame**"_

* * *

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte?_


End file.
